Agnes Bert
Agnes Bert is a singer and member of the award winning girlband, Isis, which became well known throughout the 1960s - 1990s. Early Life Agnes Bert was born on February 16th 1947. Her parents, Stephen and Stephanie, often considered rehoming her due to an odd smell that she had as a child. When she was fourteen, she left home. Career After leaving home at fourteen years old in 1961, she began performing homemade belly dance routines which she would provide locals to, on the street for money. Earning around £7 a day, Agnes was happy to be making her way in life but realised how little she had. Seven years later, in 1968, she saw an advert for a new girlband that was being created by Walter Waltsin. Agnes rushed there, walking seven hours, for her audition. She was given a place in the new band, Isis. Isis became highly became highly successful, especially throughout the 1970s, and continues their success until they eventually separated in 2004 after the release of their final album. Ten years later, in 2014, the band made a shock return with the album Poison Paradise. Anger Problems In the 1970s, Agnes was known for her anger issues, many knew her as The Scottish Pinkball - originally Fireball but changed due to her then-pink hair. Agnes once went on a rampage and broke five photographers cameras when they tried to photograph Isis. Agnes later said that "they had looked ugly and I wanted to save my friends from ugly pictures". Once again in 1984, she got into a fight with a photographer, who she accused of pulling her hair afterwards. While recording albums, she would occasionally clash with fellow Scottish bandmember Prudence Delton, with the pair accusing eachother of stealing one anothers voice. Walter Waltsin, the bands manager, said in one interview that he often "clashed with the pink haired girl", referring to Agnes. During te 1990s and early 2000s, Agnes calmed herself right down, and became a peaceful soul. Personal Life Agnes married at 33 years old in 1980. She had been dating him for two years previous to this. During a physical fight, the pair decided to submiss to eachother and agreed to a divorce. In 1984, she was engaged but ended the engagement so she could return to her first husband, saying she wasn't a cheater in the game of love but couldn't resist his powerful charms. The pair ended their relationship in 1986 once again. In 1987, Agnes confirmed that she was dating another male, an attempted but failed model. He cheated on her the same year so she returned to her first husband once again. After a two year relationship, he died during a tragic accident. Agnes never revealed details of the incident. At 46 years old in 1994, she met another male, and married him three years later in 1997. The pair never had any children of their own but adopted a ten year old girl, Doe, in 1999. Agnes revealed that Doe had given birth to the first Bert grandchild in 2012.